Outcasts Are Never Alone
by Pricat
Summary: Young Megamind is feeling lonely at school until an new kid starts but she's like him in many ways but scared of the world but a beauitful friendship begins.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first Megamind story and the idea came to me after seeing the first five minutes on Youtube and getting obessessed with it but this is to tide me over until it comes out in the U.K but in this, little Megamind is feeling lonely besides Minion but one day an new kid starts and it's from his home planet but was adopted but scared of herself but a friendship begins.**

**I know Mega's home planet was destroyed by a black hole but others from his planet could be on Earth.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was late night in Metro City but in a cell in Metro City Prison, a young boy wwearing an orange prison suit was curled up in a ball as tears were leaking from his eyes as he was shaking with sadness.

He knew he wasn't like the other kids at his school but was smart and funny but they never noticed him or paid attention to him but he sighed as this had been his home since he had came to this planet but he then heard somebody call his name.

"Mega?" it said.

The blue skinned boy looked up.

The voice belonged to Minion who seemed to be the only one who cared about him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"They hate me Minion.

Even that Metro Kid.

I wanna go home!" Mega said pouting.

The young space fish sighed knowing that his young charge was feeling miserable and alone on this planet but wished there was something he could do but knew nothing would cheer up the six year old blue skinned boy.

"Aww Mega you don't need friends.

You're better off without them.

Besides they never understand people like us." he said.

Mega sighed as he knew that most of the kids at his school were different but he was more different than them.

But he then wrapped something around him.

It was a blue blanket that his mother had wrapped around him the day he was sent from his home planet but he never let anybody know about it but Minion knew that he was thinking about home.

"M-Maybe Mommy is searching for us right now.

We should build a beacon." Mega said.

But the space fish frowned knowing that something bad had happened to their home planet but he couldn't tell Mega as he still believed his parents were searching for him.

He then heard the blue skinned boy yawn knowing he was sleepy but knew that the boy needed to sleep knowing how cranky he got when he didn't sleep but Mega was protesting.

"Not tired Minion." he protested.

"You need your sleep Mega.

You don't wanna be tired if your parents do come to Earth." he said.

But he then saw Mega's eyes close in sleep as the blanket was wrapped around him tight...


	2. New Girl At School Like Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Le Bijou for reviewing.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**This chapter introduces Kiana who is from Megamind's planet and was sent away at the same time as him and Metro Man but she was found on the doorstep of a children's home and has been living there since but nobody would adopt her because she's different but she is a talented artist but very shy and afraid of the world and of herself.**

**I know she'll be okay.**

* * *

Kiana's eyes fluttered open as she had woken from another dream about a planet in outer space crumbling away but hated having that dream as her young six year old body shook as it always did after that nightmare but realised it was morning as she opened the curtains as the early morning sunlight entered her room of the Metro City Children's Home as she'd been living there for the past six years since that fateful night when the owner had found her on the doorstep crying.

She yawned as she'd been up late drawing as usual but she was very talented for a child her age even if she was different like the other kids said and prospective parents pointed out as she looked at her blue skinned hands.

She didn't see anything different but she had blue skin with a rather big head but she didn't care but she knew that today was Adoption Day meaning parents from the city that wanted to adopt and as usual would reject her.

But today was her first day of school as she was going to a school for gifted kids like her.

But she was nervous as she didn't make friends easily but she sighed getting dressed in a purple dress but she wore an necklace that had been around her neck the night she'd been found.

She sighed as her eyes glowed with light.

Her doll that was on her bed began to move making her giggle but stopped.

"I always keep doing that.

But why Alia?" she said brushing her hair.

She was hungry as it was nearly breakfast time.

* * *

Minion heard Mega whimper in sleep as he was beginning to wake as he needed to get ready because he would miss the bus and be late but saw his eyes open as he looked scared but had a feeling he'd had an nightmare but he saw him relax.

"What one was it Mega?" he asked him.

"T-The one about the planet.

It's scary." he answered.

"Don't worry Mega.

We should get ready for school." Minion said to him.

Mega agreed as he was eating a muffin.

He then rubbed sleep from his eyes as he was quiet.

"Let's go Mega." Minion told him.

He nodded picking up the fishbowl as he knew the bus was here as he left the cell but saw the prison guards smile as he got on but was quiet as he was dreading school as the other kids especially Metro Boy.

"Maybe today will go better Mega.

You never know." Minion said.

The blue skinned boy nodded as he hoped he was right.

He entered the Little Gifted School as he saw the other kids gawking and cheering as Metro Boy was showing off again but Mega scowled knowing that they didn't get along but headed to a table in a far off corner but something caught his eye.

A girl his age was sitting there but she looked like him.

He then hid under the table.

"Mega you okay?" Minion asked.

"Yeah I'm fine.

I didn't know there were others here like me." he said.

"So?

Go talk to her.

I'm sure she'll like you." he told him.

"I-I'm not sure Minion.

What if she's mean?

Like the other kids?" Mega asked.

"I don't think she's like them.

Just be yourself." he advised.

Mega then made up his mind.

He then crawled out from under the table.

He then saw Metro Boy being mean to her and was angry.

"Hey leave her alone!" he said.

"Or what Blue Boy?

You'll set your fish monster on me?" he sneered.

Mega then saw him leave but Kiana sniffled.

Mega felt bad for her.

He saw her drawing was ruined.

But her eyes glowed with light as it fixed itself.#

Mega's eyes widened in awe.

"Hey there I'm Mega." he said.

Kiana looked up nervous but was in awe.

This boy was like her.

"Whast's wrong?

I don't bite.

Neither does Minion." he told her.

"I'm Kiana.

This is my first day here.

T-Thank you for helping." she said softly.

Mega was curious but heard the bell for recess...


	3. She Could Get Used To This

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I'm surprised people like this but thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Mega was wandering the playground looking for Kiana but couldn't see her making him worried as Minion understood knowing this was a huge deal for his friend but found her on a swing alone as Mega was nervous.

"She looks so sad Minion." he said.

"I know.

Like you when those jerks pick on us." Minion told him.

Mega then approached carefully as he didn't want to scare her but then got on the swing but she was stunned seeing him there.

She thought he would be playing with the other boys.

"You okay?

You look sad." he said.

"I-I'm fine.

I'm used to being alone.

It happens a lot.

Especially when nobody wants you." she said.

Minion was a little stunned but knew she and Mega would fit.

"I know how you feel Kiana.

People hate me too.

I was in awe earlier seeing you.

You wanna play?

We could be friends." he said.

Kiana was about to answer when a dodgeball came flying towards them but it stopped in mid air Mega was in awe wondering if Metro Boy had done that but Minion gasped seeing it was Kiana but Metro Boy and the other kids were scared as she sent the balls flying as it hit them with brute force as Mega laughed.

"That was cool!

Did you see the looks on their faces?" he said.

But there was a frown on Kiana's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to use my powers around others.

It scares people." she said softly.

Mega wondered why she would be afraid.

"Well I'm not scared.

Minion either." he told her.

Kiana's eyes widened at his words.

She wondered why this boy wasn't afraid of her like others were.

Mega then heard the bell as it was time to go inside but Metro Boy scowled seeing both blue skinned children together at the table talking and drawing along with Minion.

He then joined the other kids in playing.

* * *

Mega smiled as he was eating lunch that he'd made as he'd made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches along with cookies but Minion saw Kiana join them but looked sad as he had a feeling that Metro Boy or one of the other kids had stolen her lunch as she nodded as Mega gave her a sandwich.

"Thank you.

You're nicer than the other kids.

They didn't make me feel welcome." she said.

Mega blushed at this.

He knew that it was soon nap time.

But he saw the other kids getting ready.

Kiana then grabbed something from her backpack.

It was a blue alien plush.

It helped her sleep but Mega smiled as they lay together.

Minion smiled falling asleep in the bowl.


	4. Finding Comfort

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope my reviewrs enjoy.**

**You guys rock and happy you're enjoying this story so far as I haven't seen Megamind yet as I don't know when it comes out in the U.K plus finding the books for it is hard but hopefully I'll get to either read the novel or see the movie.**

**I might have a twist to do with Mega's parents and yes I know his planet got sucked into a black hole but anything can happen here.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kiana sighed as she knew it was the end of the day but saw parents and other caregivers pick their kids up but she wondered where Mega was as she didn't see him anywhere but sighed as she hoped he was okay.

She'd liked it here even though the other kids had been mean to her but she didn't care as she knew Mega liked her but she heard laughter as some of the other kids were still waiting for their parents.

"Why don't you go back to the freak planet you came from?

You're just like that other blue kid.

A freak." they said.

Kiana was sad as she heard their cruel words but then the bus came as she left but she was feeling sad as her eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Minion watched as Mega was tending to his wounds that he'd gotten at school from Metro Kid and the others but he sensed that he was thinking about something and it was to do with Kiana but understood knowing she was the first kid to ever like him since he started here but he sighed knowing that he was sad not just for himself but for Kiana but hoped she was okay.

"Minion you think she's okay?

But how come she has powers and I don't/

We came from the same planet." he said.

Minion looked worried knowing that his friend was starting to question himself and why he was different but he knew that if he didn't tell him soon about what happened to their planet, Mega would end up getting hurt and he couldn't bear to do such a thing.

"I-I don't know Mega.

You should ask her at school tomorrow." he said.

"Maybe.

But it would make her sad.

I don't want to do that to her Minion." he said.

The young space fish understood but saw Mega working on something.

He was making something for Kiana but smiled.

* * *

Later that night in her room, Kiana was drawing again which she did when she was sad or upset but she was thinking about things like family as Adoption Day had gone the same way for her every year but Miss Hessler had told her that there was a family out there somewhere but she wasn't sure but then she saw her Minion in her bowl but she was feeling sad for Kiana as she was supposed to be taking care of her but felt bad knowing Kiana was sad and didn't deserve to be here where they used her being different against her.

"Kiana you okay?" she asked.

The young blue skinned girl nodded in reply.

"Yeah Amy I'm fine.

J-Just drawing.

School didn't go so well." she replied.

The young female space fish then listened to her talk about school.

But she was surprised hearing Kiana mention a blue skinned boy her age but was curious.

"What was his name Kiana?" she asked.

"Mega." Kiana answered.

Amy was in awe hearing that.

But she smiled seeing Kiana's latest drawing.

As usual it involved outer space but that was what felt like normal to them besides terra firma.

But she saw Kiana on a space cruiser along with somebody else.

It was a blue skinned boy in an orange prison suit but on the planet there were two sets of adults waiting for them.

Their parents.

"That's really nice Kiana." she commented.

"T-Thanks Amy.

It was from a dream I had last night." Kiana told her.

Amy was stunned hearing this.

But she heard Kiana yawn as she was tired.

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" Amy told her.

Kiana agreed.

She hoped Mega was okay...


	5. Taking Good Care of Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and my twist involving Mega's parents begin but I know their planet was sucked into a black hole but it's possible Mega's parents survived somehow and are searching for their son but find him on Earth but Mega is trying to get Kiana to come out of her shell.**

**Thanks to everybody that have reviewed so far as it means a lot to me.**

* * *

In the deepest parts of outer space, a pair of blue skinned people were on a deserted asteroid but were sad as they were searching for somebody who they missed dearly, their son Mega but hoped wherever he was, he was safe and being loved by somebody just as kind as them.

"Victor you think he's out there?" Aimee asked.

Victor had been using a device he'd invented that could find people of his species in the hope of finding their child but for a long time, they'd blamed themselves but knew they'd done it out of love.

"I'm sure you'll find him Victor." Aimee reassured her husband.

"I know but it's sad not having Mega with us.

I can't bear to think of life without him." Victor replied.

But then there was a blip on his device as his eyes widened knowing it was Mega.

"I-It found him!

Where is he?" Aimee asked.

"A planet called Earth." Victor answered.

They then got into a rocket as Victor set it's course for Earth.

"_Don't worry Mega we're coming."_ Victor thought.

* * *

Kiana smiled a little as she had woken and was getting ready for the day as she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans but she frowned as she knew the other kids would be mean to her as Amy saw that look on her friend's face but she wanted to go with her so she wouldn't be that alone.

"I'll be okay Amy.

Besides the other kids would probably do something mean like try to hurt you.

I couldn't let that happen." she answered.

Amy understood as she saw Kiana leave for school but hoped things would go better today.

She then remembered that Mega would be there and her smile got broader.

She then grabbed her backpack and lunch bag but left.

Amy smiled knowing she'd be okay.

* * *

Kiana was nervous as she and the other kids in their class were being assigned to tell each other about their families as she knew that the other kids wouldn't understand but she knew that Mega was nervous too and had the feeling he was worried too about it but they could play at recess but she then joined him at their usual table but she noticed that Mega looked a little paler than usual as she saw Minion look nervous.

"I think he's ill Kiana.

I'm scared for him.

He's never been ill before." he told her.

Kiana then placed a hand on Mega's forehead.

It was blazing hot making her worried.

"Let's go tell the teacher." she said.

Mega shook his head in reply.

"I think we should Mega.

I don't want you to get worse." Minion told him.

He then reluctantly took Kiana's hand as she went to tell the teacher.

She told them to go to the Nurse's office.

* * *

Mega was nervous as he was waiting for one of the prison guards to come take him but Kiana then saw Minion hand her something as it was a pouch but she opened it bringing out an necklace.

"It's pretty!

Thank you Mega." she said putting it on.

She then hugged him as he coughed slightly.

She then saw the prison guard enter as Mega got to his feet holding Minion carefully.

Kiana hoped he was okay as she saw him leave.

But she returned to class.

* * *

Victor sighed as the ship landed in Metro City Park as he and Aimee walked out but the blip was getting stronger as they were wandering the streets of the city until it stopped at the prison making Aimee worry.

"You mean our son's in there?" she asked.

Victor nodded in reply.

"Yes but we have to go in there.

Mega needs us." he told her.

She agreed as she took her husband's hand entering.

She hoped that things were okay...

* * *

Minion was nervous as he heard Mega coughing slightly as he was worried.

"Mega you feeling okay?" he asked him.

But the blue skinned boy was asleep as he was worried but heard footsteps as he saw two big headed blue skinned adults as they entered the cell as they looked worried.

"Hello Minion.

It's been long.

Mega has grown beauitfully.

What's wrong with him?" Aimee asked.

"He's not well." Minion told her.

Victor then understood as he scooped Mega up into his arms.

He hoped that Mega would be okay.

He and Aimee couldn't wait to explain to him.

But they decided to let him sleep.


	6. Needing To Figure Things Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz for reviewing.**

**Mega is finally reunited with his parents but confused as he didn't remember them as he was sent away from them as a babe.**

* * *

Mega's eyes then opened as he saw he was in somebody's arms but wasn't a prison guard but Aimee smiled knowing that he didn't remember them but Mega was curious but still under the Minion understood as Mega felt better.

"Miyan who're they?" he asked him.

Aimee giggled at that as it was cute.

"They're your parents Mega.

I guess they found you." he told him.

Mega nodded as he'd been waiting for this day but didn't think it would happen so soon but he yawned as he noticed that they looked the same as him but Aimee understood but needed to explain where they'd been all these years.

"After our home planet was destroyed, your father and I were looking for you.

But when we gave up hope, your father's device managed to find you." she told him.

"Your mother's right son but we're worried that this is your home.

We thought you would have a family." Victor said to him.

"He would've but doesn't.

He's not totally alone as he has me and Kiana.

Kiana's a girl at school he befriended.

She came from your planet." Minion told them.

They understood as Mega was asleep in their arms but they needed to think about things as he was on the floor as Victor wrapped the blanket around his son.

"We'll be back later." Aimee said kissing Mega's forehead.

Minion smiled at this as they left the cell.

* * *

Kiana was awoken by the storm outside as it was very loud and freaking her out but she couldn't sleep as Amy understood knowing that Kiana didn't like storms but knew she would be okay but she was wearing the necklace Mega had given her but she was sitting at her art desk as Amy smiled knowing that drawing helped her when she couldn't sleep but knew the storm reminded her of something as it was an nightmare that Kiana had sometimes about a planet and a black hole but knew that it had something to do with them being on this planet.

She had a feeling that Kiana had that dream tonight but saw her drawing beauitful drawings of the things she wanted to happen in her life but heard her yawn as it was three in the morning but Amy smiled seeing Kiana asleep with a blanket wrapped around her young body as she knew that things would be okay as Kiana was fighting sleep.

"Amy you think Mega's okay?

Sometimes I worry about him.

Because I think he doesn't have parents like me but doesn't live here.

I hope somebody is taking care of him out there." she said.

"I'm sure somebody is Kiana.

Besides I know you care about him.

Maybe he'll be better when we go to school tomorrow." she assured her.

Kiana understood as she fell asleep but Amy hoped she was okay.

* * *

Aimee was anxious as she and Victor had bought a house in Metro City and wanted Mega to be with them so they could be a family like they were supposed to be until the black hole destroying their planet ruined things but Victor wasn't sure Mega wanted that.

But he knew this was overwhelming for their son but hoped he would be okay.

He knew Mega had been growing up all alone on this planet but knew that he was confused but he hoped Minion was taking care of him.

* * *

Kiana was happy arriving at school and seeing Mega was back but saw sadness in his eyes as she wondered what was wrong as he told her everything as they were sitting at the table in the corner far from the other kids but she was stunned.

"Wow Mega that's cool!

I'm sure you want to be with them.

After growing up here alone.

I know that if I found my parents, I wouldn't let them go." she said.

Mega was quiet as they were playing but Minion understood knowing that Mega was happy his parents were back in his life but was scared they would leave him but he needed to assure him that wouldn't happen.

But he understood as he saw another bowl with another space fish but was female as she had a bow.

"She's your Miyan right?" Mega asked her.

She giggled at him.

"Yes she's my Minion.

Her name is Amy." she told him.

Mega smiled as he knew that she was right.

But he wondered why Kiana was never talking about her home.

"I'll tell you." Amy told him.

He was quiet as she took a breath...


	7. Change Afoot

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed.**

* * *

Mega was curious as he wanted to know why Kiana never talked about where she lived or about her family but Amy understood knowing her friend didn't want to tell them that she lived at a shelter and didn't have any family but she knew Mega would understand.

"Kiana and I came from the same planet as you did but she landed somewhere different as you landed at a prison and that show off Metro Boy landed at a mansion." Amy began.

"Where did she land?" Mega asked her.

Amy then looked around to make sure none of the other kids were listening as she didn't want Kiana to feel bad.

"She landed at a children's home Mega.

She grew up wanting a family and somebody to love her.

But nobody would adopt her because she looked so different but she was lonely until now." she told him.

Minion chuckled as he knew Mega was the reason Kiana was so happy.

He felt sad for her knowing how it felt alone.

"It was because of you." Amy told him.

He smiled knowing this was true.

He then was confused about his own family.

Minion knew he was confused but knew that he hadn't seen them for a long time but he hadn't worked on his family project but Kiana understood as she hadn't started it either.

She wondered why Mega was sad as she joined them.

Amy had told them about her past.

Kiana then smiled knowing that Mega didn't care where she lived as long as Mega was by her side.

"Come on it's recess." she said as they left the classroom.

* * *

Victor sighed as he was watching both youngsters play as he was using a watch to watch them but he knew that Mega was confused as he'd been living alone since he landed here but he was feeling guilty that he and Aimee hadn't been there for Mega when he needed them but knew that he was very dependent on Minion but he sighed as Aimee hugged him.

"Don't beat yourself up honey.

He knows we had to do it because our planet was dying." she told him.

"I know but he probably hates us." he told her.

"That's not true honey." she reassured him.

He hoped this was true.

But he needed to talk to Mega.

He would do it when Mega came home from school.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kiana wondered what was going on as she heard Miss Hessler on the phone but mention her name as she heard the word adopted and her eyes went wide but she was scared as she knew getting adopted was something she'd always wanted but she couldn't leave Metro City but Amy knew the real reason why she was scared about getting adopted was because she didn't want to leave Mega.

"I'm sure he'll understand Kiana.

He did just find his parents.

Maybe he'll be happy for you." she told her.

"But he'll be sad.

He'll be alone again.

I can't let that happen." she told him.

Amy understood as she saw her drawing.

She knew that things would go well...


	8. Calming His Tantrum

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed especially Rooz and the others who reviewed and glad you like.**

**Mega's upset because Kiana is getting adopted but maybe Minon can help him along with Kiana.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Minion was scared as he'd never seen Mega upset like this before as he was having a bad tantrum but knew it was about Kiana because they'd just heard she was getting adopted but understood as she was Mega's only friend besides him but was waiting for Mega to calm down but nothing was working.

He then saw somebody enter and it was Victor, Mega's father and knew he could help Mega calm down but Mega was very volatile but saw him shake with rage as he then saw him struggle as he was in his arms.

"Please Mega calm down!

I know you're upset.

But Kiana would want you to be happy.

She is your friend." he told him.

"I don't care!

Kiana was my only friend.

I can't let her go." he yelled.

Victor understood as he then saw Mega run out of the cell but Minion was worried as he was supposed to be looking after Mega and Victor understood but knew where his son was going.

"Where does Kiana live?" Victor asked.

"She lives at a children's home.

We need to go after him." Minion answered.

He then picked up Minion's bowl and left the prison...

* * *

Kiana was getting ready for bed in her room at the children's home as it could be her last night there but saw the windows open as she saw somebody enter as she was scared but relaxed seeing it was Mega but wondered what he was doing here but had a feeling he found out she was getting adopted and understood he'd be upset.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"Amy told us.

Why would you want to leave us?

Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No you didn't Mega.

Since the day I came here, all I've wanted was a family but I care about you too.

You know I mightn't be leaving Metro City." she told him.

"You promise?" he asked her.

Kiana nodded in reply.

"Of course I would.

I'd never leave you Mega.

You're my friend." she answered.

He then hugged her.

* * *

Minion was nervous hoping Mega was okay as he knew his friend was impossible when he was upset but Victor understood as he knew from Minion how much his son cared about Kiana but sighed as they approached Metro City Children's Home but Minion heard laughing from an upstairs window as he knew it was Mega as Victor climbed up there but smiled seeing both Mega and Kiana playing and being happy but Kiana was curious seeing him as Mega was nervous.

"That's my Dad.

Why're you here?" Mega asked.

"I-I came because I was worried about you.

I thought something had happened to you." he said.

"I'm fine.

I just want to stay with Kiana.

It is the last time I'll see her again." he said.

"That's not true Mega.

She'll stay in Metro City." Minion told him.

"How do you know?" Mega asked.

"Because we're friends." he answered.

"I think I should go.

I'll see you in the morning." Victor said.

Minion sighed knowing that Mega truly cared about Kiana but understood how Kiana being adopted would upset him but he would figure out a way to help Mega feel better.

"I think we should let them have their time together.

It'll be rough on Kiana too." Amy told him.

He understood as he and her were friends.

"We should talk more about this when they're asleep." Amy said.

Minion understood as he knew that Mega would be sad but wasn't sure.

* * *

Kiana and Mega were drawing but Mega saw worry in Kiana's eyes as he wondered what was wrong but had a feeling that it was about her getting adopted but saw her drawing about them being with their families as she was drawing it for class.

"Kiana you okay?" he asked her.

"I-I'm afraid about the people who want to adopt me.

What if they're not nice?

Or not like me?" she asked him.

"That wouldn't happen Kiana.

I'm sure they're nice and like you.

Besides you're awesome." he said yawning.

Kiana smiled as she was tired too.

They then climbed into bed together.

Amy smiled seeing them fall asleep.


	9. Hope

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like but I know that Kiana won't leave Mega but maybe stay in Metro City but I hope you guys like and thanks for the reviews as they mean a lot to me.**

**Thanks everybody...**

* * *

Minion was watching Mega sleep as my was watching Kiana sleep but she was worried about Kiana knowing she didn't do well with new places or new people and that she was the only one that helped her get through things but Minion understood as he did the same for Mega but knew that this was a huge deal for both youngsters as they were great friends but Amy understood as she sighed.

"When do the people that want to adopt Kiana come?" Minion asked her.

"After school but Kiana will be nervous the whole day.

She doesn't do well with new places or people." she told him.

Minion understood as he yawned knowing they needed to sleep as their friends needed them.

* * *

Kiana rubbed sleep from her eyes as she'd woken from a peaceful dream but smiled seeing Mega asleep as she climbed out gently as not to wake him up as she went to her art desk as she decided to draw for a while but was worried about what might happen later when she came home from school but drawing was calming her down as Amy was awake but her bowl was on the desk beside her.

"Morning Kiana you sleep well?" she asked her.

2Yeah I slept good.

But I'm scared." she answered.

"About being adopted?" Amy asked.

Kiana nodded in reply.

"I know that they'll like me.

I just don't want to leave my friends." she said.

Amy understood as she then heard Minion wake up but Mega was still asleep.

"Let him sleep a while longer." Kiana told her.

She hoped Mega was okay.

His eyes opened as he saw Kiana there dressed and waiting.

"Morning Kiana.

You okay?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

"Yeah you ready?" she said picking Amy up.

Mega agreed as he picked up Minion.

They then left the room.

* * *

At school, Mega and Kiana were playing with toys and things that Mega had made but knew that some of the other kids were watching especially Metro Boy as he remembered that they'd presented their family projects but both Kiana and Mega hadn't but he knew they didn't care about anything as he threw a baseball at the tower of bricks but it stopped before hitting the Lincoln Log creation.

"Mega how come you're good at building things?

I could never do something amazing like these.

You didn't get put in jail, right?" she said.

"No I didn't get put in jail.

My pod landed there but it was home.

I got good at building things because it keeps me busy." he answered.

She noticed that he was quiet as they were playing but he was nervous as he didn't know if he'd ever see her again but he then heard it was recess but he and Kiana stayed in the class room while the other kids were outside but Kiana put an necklace around his neck as it was a locket she'd made but tears were in his eyes.

"Thank you Kiana.

I hope your new family treat you nice.

Along with seeing how awesome you are." he told her.

She smiled as she hugged him but they went outside holding hands.


	10. Adjusting To Her New Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I know that people are enjoying this.**

**Thanks to Rooz and everybody else that reviewed.**

* * *

Kiana was nervous as it was the end of the day and knew that the people that wanted to adopt her were probably be at the children's home already but was shaking as Mega saw this along with Amy and Minion but knew that she was afraid about what might happen because she'd been through adoption interviews before but had been rejected but Amy understood as she knew that Kiana wouldn't be rejected.

"Y-You're right Amy.

We should go.

I'll see you guys tomorrow." she said as she left.

Minion saw Mega watch her leave as the bus came as he got on but hoped she would be okay as Minion understood as Mega was quiet but sighed knowing his friend needed help.

He sighed as they got off the bus as it was at the prison.

He hoped that Kiana was okay.

* * *

Kiana was in awe seeing that the people who wanted to adopt her looked like her but wondered how they'd came here but had a feeling that they survived too like Mega's parents but she was relieved as she was packing up her things but Amy saw she'd taken her drawings with her but knew things were going well but knew Kiana deserved this but knew she knew she was worried about leaving Metro City but her new parents had assured her they weren't leaving Metro City but she smiled leaving her room but Amy knew this was huge for her.

"Come on Amy let's go to our new home." she told her.

Amy nodded as she moved around in her bowl.

She knew that her new family would like her.

* * *

Laverne smiled seeing Kiana asleep in the bed in her new room as he knew that he and his wife Rose had been happy finding a child from their planet since they thought nobody from their planet had survived but he hoped she would like being part of a family but he decided to let her sleep but he hoped that she would grow up with an important destiny as he left the room.

* * *

Minion saw that Mega had been quiet since they'd gotten back from school and knew that he was worried about Kiana but he knew that she would be okay and he would be able to see her in the morning but sighed seeing him asleep but saw Victor enter the cell as he wondered what was wrong.

"Aimee and I decided that Mega shouldn't stay here." he said.

"I know but Mega won't like that.

This place is like home to him." Minion said to him.

"I know." he said picking Mega up gently.

He also took Minion with him knowing Mega would be upset if he didn't have Minion with him.

He hoped Mega would understand...


End file.
